A Laugh and a Cry
by kingdomnite
Summary: Inuyasha made Kagome cry but who kidnapped her? And who is in a 'better place?
1. Chapter 1

Miroku got them all a room by telling the owner that he would exterminate the demon in the household. Which of course wasn't going to happen, because there was no demon to begin with.

"Sir, I will gladly get rid of the demon for a place to stay." Mimicked Inuyasha. "Geez, man…how full of shit are you?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and turned to Kagome and Sango, "Are you sure this is good enough for you because I will gladly look for better accommodations." He said as he rubbed their butts.

Sango and Kagome exchanged a quick glance at one another before they both said in sweet voices tinged with sarcasm "No Miroku, you have done so much." And they slapped him, but Miroku just nodded astwo red hand marks appeared on each of his cheeks and then he went outside for fresh air.

"Were you serious about the fact that Miroku got us this…hole to stay in?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well, it's better then where you would have liked us to stay. Where was it again? Oh ya, in a swampy road-side ditch!" Huffed Kagome.

"Oh grow up! It wasn't that swampy!"

"Okay, enough is enough! Until you two learn to get along I'm out of here." Said Sango as she walked out the door.

"I agree." Said Shippo meekly as he headed towards the door.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome darkly, "See! See what you've done!"

"Me?" she cried. "Me! It was all you, and your cockiness!"

"Cockiness?"

"Ya!"

"Is that a word? Or did you just make it up, like you always do!"

"I do not make up words! It means you think your all that and all credit should go to you!" Choked out Kagome as she looked at the ground. After a few moments she started to sob, "I-I do not m-m-make up words, do I?"

"Finally, the yelling has stopped." Said Sango. "I never thought it would stop."

"Me neither." Replied Shippo.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Miroku as he wandered up to where the two were standing. "Why aren't you inside? You look tired Sango, would you like me to rub your shoulders?"

"Oh they're yelling at each other." Replied Sango. She ignored the rest of the comment. _It's how Miroku talks, and I'm used to it_. "Who's your cheek? It looks better." She said instead.

Miroku reached up and touched his cheek, "I've been slapped before." He said while trying to rub Sango's butt again but she swatted his hand away.

"Aww Miroku, is that all you think about? Your pants and girls?" Sighed Shippo.

Sango doubled up in laughter and Miroku looked like he had just been struck. _I never heard Shippo speaks so openly. And to have the comment hit the bulls-eye is amazing._ Thought Sango. "Oh, Shippo that's just so right." laughed Sango.

Back in the room, Inuyasha was trying his best to get on Kagome's good side, without much success.

"Kagome? Are you OK?" asked Inuyasha through the doorway_. I didn't mean to make her cry. _On the other side of the door all he could hear was sobbing.

"Go away Inuyasha." Came Kagome's muffled reply.

_Oh damn, now I feel like shit I should never have made her cry. _"I can't until your OK and you'll talk to me."

Kagome opened the door a crack. "I said go away Inuyasha. You obviously don't care that much about how you make me feel, so go find someone you do care about!" She said as she slammed the door.

_Oh, the hell I don't care. That's only why I'm standing out side a locked door. Well screw that!_ "Kagome, get away from the door I'm coming in!" and with a swing of his fist he bashed in the door and stood in the frame. Kagome had listened and was standing at the other end of the room.

No one could believe Shippo had spoken so frankly. Up until now he had been so quiet, but his true colours were finally starting to show through. "Shippo I have never heard you talk like that." Said Miroku calmly. "Anyways, it's not my fault…it's a disease."

"Oh my God! Stop it Miroku! You're killing me!" Cried Sango with tears of laughter in her eyes. "A disease!"

Shippo giggled, "A disease? I never heard of a girl chasing-thinking of my pants disease." Which caused Sango to fall on the ground and squeal with laughter.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "So childish." he muttered. "Whenever you two calm yourselves come into the room, it looks like rain." He said as he looked up at the sky and walked slowly back to the room.

Inside the hut Inuyasha had smashed his way through the bathroom door. "Hey! Do you mind?" Yelled Kagome. She was holding up a towel against herself and looked as though she had threw-up on her shirt.

"Sorry." Said Inuyasha after a second of just standing there and staring with a deep red blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Well, can you turn around so I can fix this towel in place? As it is your fault that I don't have a shirt."

"Ya sure." He said as he started to turn around. "Wait no. How is it my fault? And who the bloody hell said I didn't care? For your information I DO care!"

Kagome smiled, she completely ignored most of the comment and went straight to the end. "Well that's good because it wouldn't be too great knowing I care so much and you don't care at all."

"Inuyasha. Kagome. Where are you two?" yelled Miroku from the other room.

"Well, now we can't hear them and we left because they wouldn't shut up. How ironic." Said Sango.

"In here!" yelled Shippo from beside the bathroom. He was looking around while Sango and Miroku stood there.

Inside the open bathroom door they could hear talking. "Well, I guess Inuyasha's temper got the best of him." Miroku said as they walked to the bathroom and stepped over the broken door.

"But really Inuyasha when you care you shouldn't say such hurtful things." Kagome was saying.

In the bathroom they saw Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Eww Inuyasha! Your as diseased as Miroku!" Sango said and her and Shippo started laughing again.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Never mind them." He said.

"Oh screw you all!" yelled Inuyasha as he stormed out of the room.

"Please can I have some privacy?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes" Replied all three, but only Sango and Shippo started to move. "Come on Miroku!" called Sango from the other side of the door. After a second of gawking, Miroku finally left.

_I can't believe I made her cry. She threw up because of me. She had no shirt and I just stood there and stared. She looked so nice and so soft. Damnit, I am as bad as Miroku. But unlike him I only want…one…ya one girl. Oh hell, I'm so confused._ And with these thoughts Inuyasha walked into the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome walked out of the bathroon. She was fully dressed, and although her shirt was damp it was clean.

She looked around the room and counted off the people that were in the room. _Sango. Miroku. Shippo._ There was no Inuyasha.

"You guys, where did Inuyasha go?"

Sango and Shippo looked away and Kagome raised an eyebrow in their direction, "Sango. Shippo. What did you do?"

Miroku spoke up, "He left when they said he was as diseased as me." He said calmly.

Kagome giggled, "He's not quite as 'diseased' don't worry your title hasn't been taken from you."

Miroku took one look at Kagome and the other two then turned his back on them.

"Oh, we won't talk about how 'diseased' you are Miroku!" said Kagome guiltily.

Sango walked over and stood beside Kagome. "Yeah, me and Shippo" she shot the giggling Shippo a look that told him to shut up, "We won't laugh anymore."

Miroku only nodded his head, as if to say 'yeah whatever', but kept his back turned.

Kagome sighed. _Where could Inuyasha be?_ "Guys, which way did Inuyasha go?"

Miroku turned around and watched as Sango and Shippo pointed to the door. He rolled his eyes. "I think she knows he went out the door." He said calmly.

"Yes I did." Kagome said quickly as she watched Sango get ready to hit Miroku. "Did anyone see which direction he went in after he walked out the door?" Sango stopped with her hand in mid air she and Shippo shook their heads. "Miroku, do you know?" Kagome asked turning to the monk.

Miroku looked at the Sango's hand which was still aimed at his head and she quickly dropped it. "He went left." He said and Kagome headed to the door.

"Your not seriously going out there, are you Kagome?" Asked Shippo.

"Yeah, I want to find Inuyasha." She said as she stopped at the open door and looked left.

"But the d-demons?" he whimpered as he hid behind Sango's legs.

"Oh Shippo don't worry so much." She laughed and walked to Shippo, picking him up. "I think I'm safe." She assured him as she hugged him and then placed him back down on the floor.

"Kagome, Shippo's right." Sango told her friend as Kagome stopped by the door.

Kagome shook her head quickly looked back at the others. "Don't worry." She repeated as she walked out the door.

Inuyasha sat in a tree by the river. He watched the stars pop out in the sky, one by one. _Bah, stars are boring!_ He turned his head away from the sky and watched as a figure approached his tree.

"Do you feel safe in trees?" Asked the figure without looking up.

_What's he doing here?_ Inuyasha asked himself as he hopped lightly to the ground. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" he growled.

"Why that's not a very nice welcoming." Sesshomaru said as he smiled slightly.

"Yes, and you deserve such a welcoming." He muttered.

"Ouch, that cut me to the core." Sesshomaru said and took a step back and nearly stumbled as he pretended he had been shot in the heart, however he regained his footing easily, "When you hand over the Tetsusiaga, I will leave."

Inuyasha looked down at the Tetsusiaga and then at his brother, "When are you going to give up? I won't give it to you!" he yelled. "Besides you can't even wield it!"

Sesshomaru grinned, "Yes that is true, but it will be mine…or she dies!" he pointed to his right.

Inuyasha gasped as he noticed the figure beside his cruel older brother, "Kagome."

Sesshomaru laughed at Inuyasha as leapt to the ground and tried to reach out to grab Kagome away. Sesshomaru held his grip on Kagome's collar and yanked her away from Inuyasha's grasp. "Tick tock, tick tock…time is wasting the Tetsusiaga or your little human?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and then at the Tetsusiaga. _With this he'll be too powerful._ He touched the hilt of his sword. He looked at Kagome. _But I can't lose someone else I care about! _ He looked back down at the sword that hung by his side. _I can't choose!_ "Will you release her once I choose?" he asked.

"I'm a demon of my word." Sesshomaru said calmly. _But once I get the Tetsusiaga there's nothing stopping me from kill you both._ He smiled at the little tick in his mind that only he knew.

"Miroku, do you think she's safe?" Sango asked worriedly as she watched the door.

Miroku looked at the open doorway. "She's probably fine." He said but he was just as worried as Sango was.

"P-Probably?" Shippo stuttered. "Probably fine? What if she's not? What if a demon got her? What if---"

"Woah Shippo, calm down!" Said Sango, "We'll go look for her." She looked at Miroku, "Right?"

"Hmm?" Miroku replied as he came out of his trance.

"We'll go look for her." Sango repeated pointedly.

"Oh yes, yes we will." Miroku replied.

Sango and Miroku got up from there kneeling position by the doorway. "Do you really think she's OK?" Shippo asked.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I don't feel an evil aura."

Shippo sighed in relief and got up. "That's good."


	3. Chapter 3

"It shouldn't be this difficult to choose." Sesshomaru sighed as the minutes passed. "Unless…" he grinned. "You love this…" he pointed at Kagome, "This human!"

Inuyasha looked down and then quickly lifted his head and looked Sesshomaru squarely in the eye, "At least I'm capable of emotions!" he spat.

"Yes, for humans." Retorted Sesshomaru. "I should have guessed after you feel so deeply for… What was her name again? Oh yes, Kikyou!" He laughed at the pain that crossed his little half-brothers face. "Remembering her? It won't help you save this one."

Inuyasha didn't think he'd ever feel anything for anyone after Kikyou died. _That was before Kagome._ He smiled, Kagome had brought life back to him. _She's worth the Tetsusiaga._

He grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusiaga. "Sesshomaru!" he yelled, "I'll give you the Tetsusiaga once you release Kagome!"

"Oh, so you feel your in the right position to make demands?" Sesshomaru laughed, "I'll let you have that one, but no more."

Shippo stood behind the bush. "I thought you said Kagome was safe?" he huffed as he stared at the monk.

"She was safe when we in the building, she must have just been captured." He replied.

"B-But you said." Shippo whined.

Sango sighed, "If you two keep this up Sesshomaru is going to hear us, then we'll be whining for different reasons!"

Shippo turned his attention to Sango, "D-Different reasons?"

"Yes, we'll be whining for our lives." She said without taking her eyes off the triangle that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome made.

"Yes, she's quite right." Whispered Miroku as he also looked at the three of them.

"Why did he do that?" she whispered more to herself then anyone else. She had just witnessed Inuyasha give Sesshomaru the Tetsusiaga.

"Well, at least Sesshomaru can't use it. He's a full fledged demon." Said Miroku. "But yes, the question is definitely 'why."

"You guys look!" said Shippo excitedly as Kagome was released and half pushed into Inuyasha's arms.

"Ah ha, now I see." Said Miroku.

"See what?" replied Sango and Shippo in unison.

"Inuyasha traded Tetsusiaga for Kagome." He said simply.

"But why would he do something like that? I mean it's great that Kagome's safe, but now Sesshomaru is going to be impossible to beat!" Sango sighed.

"He love's her, that's why." Miroku replied.

"Aww!" sighed Sango.

Shipp looked at Sango and Miroku, "You're missing the point." Sango and Miroku looked at him questioningly. "Kagome's okay!" he yelled.

"Shippo!" They both whispered.

But it was too late both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had heard. Even Kagome, who had normal hearing, had heard Shippo's excited outburst.

"So your friends came." Hissed Sesshomaru as he took his graze away from the bushes and looked steadily at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha stared at the bushes then looked at his half-brother. "Don't look at me! I had no clue they were here!"

"Yeah, I believe that!" said Sesshomaru sarcastically. He suddenly smiled as he stretched out his fingers. "Oh well, it just means I get more of an audience!"

"Audience?" Repeated Inuyasha. Then he noticed Sesshomaru's stance. "You never said anything about fighting!" he growled.

"Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome. She was weak but not unconscious.

"Your human wants to speak to you. I'll give you a few moments before I attack." Said Sesshomaru with an amused look on his face. "Now Inuyasha, don't waste the time."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "What?" he said a little harshly.

Kagome hung her head down, "So it's not true."

She sighed and silent tears started to fall down her cheeks. "What's not true?" he asked, his voice was gentle.

She looked up and he could see his reflection in her teary eyes as she gazed up at him. "That you love me?" she said in an almost inaudible whisper. Inuyasha didn't quite know what to say so he just stared into Kagome's eyes.

"Shippo, why did you yell?" Sango asked as she stepped out of the bushes.

"I-I didn't mean to! It was an a-a-accident!" Shippo squeaked.

"An accident? Yelling isn't usually an accident." Said Miroku wisely.

Shippo puffed up and stopped walking. "I was happy to see Kagome!" he huffed, "I wasn't thinking!"

"It's okay Shippo, but next time try not to yell." Said Sango as she shot Miroku a look as he opened his mouth.

"I wasn't going to arguing." He whispered into Sango's ear as he placed his hand on her backside.

"Really, Miroku?" she fluttered her eyelashes. She smiled and the swiftly lifted up her hand and made contact with the monks face.

Shippo sighed, "See, it's him that you should be upset with."

Sango looked at Shippo, "Yes, but he didn't get us caught." She sighed as Miroku rubbed his cheek where a red hand mark was already visible, "Sorry Miroku but you really have to learn!"

Shippo sighed. _At least Miroku got slapped, not me!_ He laughed inwardly and followed the two as the walked to Inuyasha's side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said when he hadn't spoken for a few minutes.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and then back down into her eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to say the word. _I admitted it to Sesshomaru, now why can't I tell her?_

"Time is up." Said Sesshomaru and he leapt at Inuyasha his claws flashing in the moonlight.

"Run!" yelled Inuyasha as Sesshomaru landed behind him.

"I won't leave!" Kagome said defiantly, "and if you hadn't noticed I'm to weak to run.".

_Damn!_ He couldn't make sure Kagome was okay and fight Sesshomaru without his Tetsusiaga. _Why did I give you up?_ He sighed and answered his own question. _I need her, that's why!_

He grabbed Kagome about the waist, and jumped out of the way just as Sesshomaru lashed his whip.

"Really Kagome, I can't stand you getting hurt! Please run!"

Kagome nodded, "I'll let you fight him, but I'm not going far!"_ Since I can't get far on my own._

Inuyasha nodded, Kagome was stubborn and he knew that was what was stopping her from doing what he demanded. He wasn't even thinking about how weak she was. "Okay, but stay out of his way."

"I will." She turned to leave but stopped, "Even if you can't say it, I can. I love you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips.

The world seemed to do a flip-flop, and he felt like he was walking on clouds. _It's different from what it felt like with Kikyou...not better…, just different._ He could have stood there all day, but as soon as it began, it stopped.

"Go get him Inuyasha." She whispered as she walked away.

Inuyasha stood there stunned for a moment, but he knew he couldn't just stand there. He quickly leapt out of the way as the whip snapped at the place where his head had been.

"I will kill you, with or without the Tetsusiaga." Inuyasha yelled as he leapt at his foe. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" he yelled however, Sesshomaru sensed the attack and leapt out the way as Inuyasha sliced the air.

Sesshomaru sighed as though he was bored. "Really, stop trying. It's pathetic. There is no way you can beat me, even with the Tetsusiaga you couldn't beat me."

"I never tried hard enough!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru's blade once again leapt up to snap at Inuyasha's feet.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "You tried, but could never succeed." He said as he put his whip away, "But I will defeat you, I promise!" He flexed his fingers, and Inuyasha could see the green gas rise as he lunged forward, "Want to try my poison gas!" Sesshomaru hissed as he leapt into the air .

Inuyasha jumped out of the way but not in time as Sesshomaru got his shoulder. "Really, why continue to stand there when you have no choice but to die?"

Inuyasha held his shoulder. _I can already feel the poison._ His shoulder was numb with pain and his breathing was becoming shallow.

"After you're dead, I will kill the human…the one you love." He laughed.

"No." Inuyasha said weakly.

"You're right." Sesshomaru smiled. He lifted a hand and Kagome felt herself being pulled. She ground her feet into the ground, but it was no use; she was pulled to Sesshomaru. "I will kill her before you die!"

Kagome looked in terror at her friends, but Sesshomaru sensed her look and with a wave of his hand, they were trapped by bars. _No! _ She screamed in her head as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could barely lift his head; he was so weak. _I have to get to Kagome!_ He willed his legs to move, but they wouldn't listen.

"Don't even try to move, it's pointless." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her neck and she gasped. "Inuyasha!" she whispered.

As Kagome spoke his name Inuyasha felt power surge through his body. He lifted up his head. "Let her go!" he growled.

Sesshomaru stared, "What?" _He shouldn't be able to move._ He looked at his claws, but he could still see the poison leaking out of them. _No matter, I'll try her._ He thought to him self as he lifted his claws to Kagome's throat.

"Don't you dare Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hissed. His legs started to move and he rushed at Sesshomaru. "Let her go!" But, as he reached him, Sesshomaru pierced Kagome's throat with his claws.

"Oops." Sesshomaru smiled, "Was that your lover?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she limply fell to the ground. He couldn't believe it. He knelt down._ Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance?_ He pounded the ground. "I wish I had the chance…to tell you I love you."

Inuyasha faced Sesshomaru. "You killed her, and I will kill you." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sure you will." Replied Sesshomaru sarcastically. "Except…Oh yes, you don't have the Tetsusiaga."

"I don't need the Tetsusiaga to feel hate, it's just a sword after all." Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshomaru laughed, "A sword that you stupidly gave over to me for the release of the girl." He smirked, "Who I still killed."

"Yeah, you must be so proud…you killed another innocent what does that bring your total up to? One million? Two million?"

"Oh, your attempt at sarcasm is quite amusing, but it's tiresome so I think I'll kill you now." He said as he lunged at Inuyasha, his poison claws at the ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha had his claws out also and as he dodged Sesshomaru his handmade contact with Sesshomaru's face, causing him to reel back.

"Very good little brother." Sesshomaru said as he held his face. "It seems you have wounded me after all." He brought his hand out in front of him, "But it's only a facial wound. Pretty superficial."

"Don't worry, by the end of this none of your wounds will be superficial!" Inuyasha growled. "You killed her, and I will make sure you die!"

"Now, now brother such harsh promises that you can't keep."

As Sesshomaru talked Inuyasha hurled his body towards him, and Sesshomaru leapt back. "Nice try little---"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yelled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru screamed in pain as he lost sight in one eye and blood rushed down his face.

"Okay now you will pay." Said Sesshomaru as he release his whip and started lashing at Inuyasha who dodged back and forth trying to escape it. "Very good little brother." Said Sesshomaru causing Inuyasha to lose his focus and the whip got him in the side.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Sesshomaru took the chance to make sure the ground was covered with the hanyou's blood.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as his brother whipped him. He winced in pain as he slowly stood up, " You have the Tetsusiaga. You killed Kagome. You have my friends." Sesshomaru grinned, "But there is one thing you don't have and you never will have."

Sesshomaru looked his brother dully, "And that is?"

"My life!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at the red glowing eyes and the sharp teeth and claws. He noticed the purple streaks across each side of Inuyasha's face. "This can not be." He hissed through closed teeth.

"But it is." Replied Inuyasha as he rushed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was caught off guard and felt Inuyasha's sharp claws go through his abdomen and out his back.

"Kagome! K-Kagome!" cried Shippo as he looked at Kagome's dead body lying on the ground.

Sango dropped to the ground, "Why does everyone have to die?" She sobbed.

"It's okay. She went to a better place." Said Miroku as he wiped his eyes of the unshed tears.

"How can you say that?" Shippo cried, "What place is better then here?"

Sango looked at Shippo, "Miroku's right. She's gone to a better place."

Miroku nodded, and took it as a good sign that she agreed and swiftly put his hand on her butt. She didn't flinch but only sighed. "Miroku this is no time. Can't you see that Kagome is d-d-d…" Sango broke down and couldn't finish her sentence. "My best friend….dead. Damn you Sesshomaru!"

Miroku hung his head, "I am sorry."

Shippou watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought. "Inuyasha!" he yelled as Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Sesshomaru continued to whip him. "You're a beast Sesshomaru!"

"They can't hear you." Said Miroku as Shippo yelled.

Sango stared as Inuyasha finally got up and with wide eyes she saw that he had become a full demon. "Inuyasha?" she whispered causing Miroku and Shippo to watch the two demon brothers fight.

"Inuyasha." Said Sesshomaru as he watched the blood pour from his body and land at a pool by his feet. He sank to his knees, "This is not the end." He whispered as he collapsed.

"I think it is." Inuyasha said as he smelled death lingering around Sesshomaru's body. "The end has finally come."

"Inuyasha!" screamed Shippo as the bars disappeared.

"Shippo!" hissed Sango.

"He's a full demon, what are you thinking?" Miroku whispered as Inuyasha rushed towards them.

"Monk, demon slayer, and fox child." Inuyasha said as he came up, "Which of you shall die first?"

Shippo stood up boldly, "Inuyasha." He started.

"Shippo, sit down!" hissed Sango as she grabbed onto his shoulders..

Shippo shrugged off her hands and knelt on the ground. "I will go first. I want to be with Kagome." He finished.

Inuyasha raised his claws but stopped at the mention of Kagome's name. _I love you._ He had told her that after Sesshomaru had killed her. "You deserve to be with Kagome?"

Shippo nodded, "I loved her."

"We all did." Added Sango. She elbowed Miroku in the ribs. "Right?"

Miroku coughed and rubbed his ribs a few times, "Yes, like a sister."

Inuyasha looked at them all. "You all loved her? Did you tell her?" he waited a few seconds but no one answered. "Did you tell her?" he yelled.

Shippo sighed, "No, but she knew."

"Yeah, she knew we all loved her. Including you, Inuyasha." Miroku added.

During the next few minutes, silence descended and during this time Inuyasha's eyes turned back to their golden colour and his nails receded. The purple streaks on his cheeks faded. He turned and looked at the Kagome's dead body. _Did you know?_ He sighed and turned back to the others. "Kill me." He said.

"What?" Said Sango.

"He asked us to kill him." Said Shippo. "Are you feeling okay, Inuyasha?"

He kept staring at Kagome but he glanced back as Shippo. "Yes, I'm fine. I didn't ask, I'm telling you. Kill me!" He growled.

"Inuyasha, being killed isn't the way to fix Kagome's death." Miroku said reasonably.

"Did I ask you Monk? I said Kill me!"

"But Inuyasha---" started Miroku.

"Kill me Damnit!" He lunged at Miroku who immediately held up his staff. The staff connected with Inuyasha's stomach and they watched as blood started pouring to the ground.

"Was that so hard?" He whispered as he sank to the ground. _Kagome I'm coming!_

They all stared until Miroku finally spoke. "I wonder."

"Wonder what?" asked Sango.

"I wonder if he'll be with Kagome or Kikyou. There both dead now."

Shippo sighed, "It's going to be the same as it was here. 'Kikyou or Kagome? Which do I choose?'"

"Yes, poor Kagome's going to be hurt even in death." Sighed Sango.

"I tried to warn him. He just wouldn't listen." Miroku sighed. "Too pigheaded."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Sango laughed. She watched the grin creep onto Miroku's face.

"I can't help that. I'm diseased, my hand doesn't listen it goes after girl's butts on it's own accord."

"Yeah, diseased." Said Sango. She looked at the little kitsune, "Shippo, are you coming?"

"We have to bury them." Shippo said as he looked Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies laying only inches away from each other.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Said Sango. "But, we need shovels." She looked at Miroku.

"You don't have to ask." He said as he headed back to the village where it all began.

Soon the graves were dug and as the bodies were being lowered, Sango thought she saw a smile on Kagome's face.

"They're in a better place." Said Miroku.

"Yes a better place." Agreed Sango.


End file.
